


Четвертый – одурачь меня

by fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017, fata



Series: Окно в четыре минуты [7]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, M/M, Recovery, Romance, Thanksgiving
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017/pseuds/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fata/pseuds/fata
Summary: Девятая история из вселенной «Окно в четыре минуты».





	Четвертый – одурачь меня

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Fourth Fool Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8650159) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



> Это непосредственное продолжение [«Обмена» ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8238664) и это более мрачная, чем обычно ко Дню Благодарения, история из вселенной «Окна в четыре минуты».

Наташа практически переехала в «Кони Айленд Дизайн и Ремонт» в эти первые, самые сложные дни после обмена. Барнс был едва жив, а остальные, будь на то воля Роджерса, отправились бы прямиком в ад. Это означало, что на текущие дела все забили, и требовался кто-то, кто возьмет их на себя. Тем не менее, Роджерса она понимала: Барнс рухнул сразу же, как смог, – он из последних сил держался в фургоне, лишь бы добраться до Бруклина, и даже оставался в сознании до тех пор, пока Стив и Клинт не втащили его по узкой лестнице в квартиру. Но там он сделал всего пару шагов, а потом его колени подломились. 

– Голова кружится, – выдавил он, и Стив пробормотал: 

– Господи. Держу тебя. – И последние несколько шагов до спальни тащил его на себе под беспомощными взглядами Наташи и Клинта.

Тогда же они впервые услышали, как Барнса рвет: ужасные звуки перемежались постоянным, отчаянным шепотом Стива, повторяющего слова ободрения.

И лучшей новостью, которую Наташа узнала этой бесконечной жуткой ночью, было то, что перелом черепа у Барнса «хороший» и способен затянуться самостоятельно за несколько недель или даже дней. Но с сывороткой или без, отек мозга оставался отеком мозга, раздражающим рвотный центр в продолговатом мозгу или что-то вроде того, – Беннер пытался объяснить, когда Стив просто сунул телефон ей в руки и пошел к Баки, которого скрутило по новой. «Все будет хорошо», – немного неуверенно сказал Беннер. Рвота была ожидаема и не смертельна; Барнс оставался в сознании, речь его не была спутанной, а зрачки – расширенными. Так что почти наверняка все должно было закончиться хорошо.

– Ладно, – сказала Наташа, которая видела и не такие чудеса супер-исцеления. Но она отправила Клинта домой, а сама свернулась в углу дивана под одеялом, не выпуская из поля зрения ни дверь, ни пистолет – незаметная, но в любой момент готовая прийти на помощь.

***

Она ненадолго задремала – а может, и не спала вовсе, потому что точно могла назвать момент, когда Барнс успокоился. Затаившись, она ждала в темноте, и через какое-то время дверь спальни отворилась и темная фигура проскользнула в ванную. Вспыхнул белый прямоугольник света: он не закрыл до конца дверь, забыл, что она здесь, он… Наташа откинула одеяло и бесшумно поднялась.

Она видела, что его трясло, практически колотило: спина напряжена, руки сжаты в кулаки. Он был в шаге от того, чтобы всадить кулак в стену, вырвать умывальник и расколотить его об пол. Он явно собирался что-то такое выкинуть. 

Наташа обхватила его массивную руку и сказала со всей уверенностью, что смогла найти в себе сейчас: 

– Стив, не надо.

Он развернулся к ней, загнанно дыша, сморщив лицо в уродливую гримасу и оскалив зубы, словно собирался кого-то укусить. Выдернул руку из ее хватки, отступил, а потом начал снимать рубашку, майку, расстегнул ремень одним рваным движением и выдернул его из шлеек. Она сделала шаг назад, видя его отчаяние в этом вызывающем отсутствии приличий, враждебном нежелании быть в ее обществе, и, когда он потянулся к ширинке, она развернулась и вышла в темноту гостиной, закрывая за собой дверь и прижимаясь к ней спиной. Она услышала шуршание и щелчок, затем звяканье металлических колец душевой занавески и гул воды, включенной на полную мощность, – достаточно громко, чтобы заглушить все происходящее там – или почти все; почти достаточно, чтоб заглушить сдавленные, срывающиеся рыдания Стива.

***

Следующим утром ее разбудило сообщение от Тони Старка: «ЭТО Я СПУСКАЙСЯ». Поднимаясь, она протерла глаза и провела пальцами по волосам. «СЕЙЧАС», – и затем подошла к двери в спальню и заглянула: шторы были задернуты, и они оба спали, хотя Стив был полностью одет и лежал поверх одеяла словно… Господи, собаки. Спустившись по деревянным ступеням, Наташа отперла ворота на задний двор. Едва она приоткрыла дверь, Джордж и Грейси моментально высунули носы, счастливо прыгая вокруг нее и виляя хвостами. Но это была она – не Стив или Барнс, так что, обнюхав и поприветствовав ее, они вернулись к самообновляющейся кормушке, стоящей рядом с их конурой, – что же, значит, одной проблемой меньше. Стоило предположить, что они позаботились о собаках.

Она вернулась внутрь и через мастерскую прошла к другой двери, расположенной рядом с массивными металлическими воротами и ведущей на улицу. Тони Старк, в солнцезащитных очках и черном шерстяном пальто с поднятым воротником, ждал ее снаружи – и выглядел он раздраженным. Его черная спортивная машина была припаркована перед мастерской, перекрывая выезд.

– Ты не сможешь припарковаться внутри, – сказала ему Наташа: в мастерской уже стояли белый рабочий фургон и «Студебеккер». – Там нет места.

Тони сдвинул очки на кончик носа и посмотрел на нее. 

– Да я и не собирался, – ответил он. – А зайти можно, или мы так и будем тут стоять, позируя ЦРУшникам из фургона через дорогу? 

И Наташа, застонав, потащила его внутрь, потому что он был прав, или не был, или мог бы быть – наружная слежка была бы логичной в данной ситуации. Но «Кони Айленд Дизайн и Ремонт» как коммерческая собственность была защищена от проникновения. Плюс надежные кирпичные стены и металлические двери, почти полное отсутствие окон... Ну хоть что-то.

– Я машину тут оставлю, – сказал Тони, снимая очки и сбрасывая пальто с плеч. Глаза его метались от предмета к предмету, впитывая окружающую обстановку: поцарапанный деревянный стол с металлическим стулом и коробкой с приходными ордерами, высокие полки с запчастями, белый фургон с прикрученной стремянкой, огромная рабочая зона на заднем плане, ровные ряды стоек с инструментами. Там всю ночь горел свет, и один из текущих проектов Стива лежал, заброшенный, на козлах для распилки.

– Потому что… – Тони запнулся и замер, на его живом лице внезапно отразилось удивление, а затем словно кто-то нажал кнопку «пуск», и он рывком вернулся к жизни и закончил мысль: – …на самом деле это не машина. Ну, в смысле, это машина, еще и машина, но в основном это система наблюдения, такой компьютер на колесах. С начинкой из ДЖАРВИСа – эй, привет, ДЖАРВИС! 

И Наташа услышала приглушенный, но жизнерадостный ответ еще до того, как Тони вытащил портативный компьютер из кармана и развернул 3D-экран прямо перед собой, над верстаком. Рядом с черным дисковым телефоном, висящим на стене по соседству, происходящее выглядело настоящей научной фантастикой.

На экране высветилась зеленоватая карта здания и окрестностей: мастерская, машина, припаркованная снаружи; тепловой датчик регистрировал любое живое существо поблизости, а все подозрительные объекты были окрашены в красный. Тони повозился с компьютером, и синяя пунктирная линия показала, как сканер проверяет периметр здания, а затем остановилась, встретившись с двумя фигурами, топчущимися во дворе.

– Кто они? – спросил Тони, тыча в них. – С нами или против нас?

– Сторожевые псы – и они с нами, – ответила Наташа, и линия прошла сквозь них.

Тони на секунду задумался, потом передал ей компьютер, который она с благодарностью приняла. 

– А я думал, ты тут сторожевая собака, – пошутил он, и затем, без перехода: – Что, я даже звонка не заслужил? Мы не собираемся встретиться, поработать над стратегией?

– Мы с тобой можем встретиться, – ответила Наташа, внезапно чувствуя себя очень усталой. – Еще Клинт и Брюс. Но парням не до встреч. Там сейчас лазарет. – Она подумала про голову Барнса, а потом вспомнила глухие рыдания из ванной. – Может, даже для душевнобольных, не знаю. 

Тони страдальчески выдохнул.

– Ладно, хорошо. Отлично, – сказал он. – Значит мы… что? Сужаем круг? Прорабатываем варианты?

– Угу, – ответила Наташа, а затем оторвала кусок картонной коробки и взяла маркер.

«ЗАКРЫТО НА ПРАЗДНИЧНУЮ НЕДЕЛЮ. СЧАСТЛИВОГО ДНЯ БЛАГОДАРЕНИЯ», – написала она большими печатными буквами и решила, что да, вполне подойдет – праздники совсем близко. Подумав, она добавила в конце восклицательный знак. Это могло выиграть еще немного времени.

Тони следовал за ней, недоверчиво глядя, когда она подхватила скотч и, подойдя к двери, закрепила табличку. 

– Подожди, – сказал он, пока она длинными прозрачными полосками клеила объявление. – Я притащил высокотехнологичную систему наблюдения, а ты тут таблички от руки пишешь? Типа «Ушел рыбачить»?

– Объявление – это то что надо, – ответила она, критически оглядывая работу, прежде чем закрыть дверь. – Не вызывает подозрений: то, что делают нормальные люди, – закрывают магазин, путешествуя на праздниках.

Тони посмотрел на нее в упор, и еще до того, как он открыл рот, она знала, что он скажет, и внутренне подобралась. 

– Уже все знают, – сказал он. – Расползлось просто моментально – теперь оно на чертовом Твиттере, Романофф, фотки с камер под всевозможными углами, Стив Роджерс тащит раненого Джеймса Барнса через вестибюль Щ.И.Т.а на глазах у гребаных четырех сотен свидетелей. И последний еще и Капитан Америка. В смысле, серьезно, чертовы газеты вышли с одной единственной новостью: Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс жив! Кто еще жив? Живы ли остальные Ревущие Коммандос? Жив ли Джордж, мать его, Вашингтон? И похоже, Барнс – Капитан Америка! Как, ради всего святого, это работает? Их двое? Они меняются? Да сколько же всего этих суперсолдат? И если кратко: единственный вопрос, волнующий сейчас всю Америку: «Какого гребаного рожна?» – и, если честно, я их не виню.

– Угу, – сказала Наташа, потирая лоб.

– Единственное, что пока не вышло наружу, – что Капитан Америка и его бойфренд, кто бы из них кем ни был, все еще живут в чертовом домике на нечетной стороне Проспект Парка. Но в любую минуту кто-то может глянуть на миллион чертовых фоток и сказать: «Эй, кажется, это один из тех парней, что чинили мне кухню»

– Да, потому что это же первое, что приходит в голову, – саркастически ответила Наташа.

К ее удивлению, Тони замолчал и, казалось, обдумывал идею. 

– Ну, да, наверное, – наконец сказал он удивительно миролюбивым тоном. – Большинство людей не видит того, чего не ожидает увидеть, а это – точно не то, что они могли бы предположить.

– Верно. Поэтому мы и повесим картонную табличку. Предупредим клиентов и будем вести себя нормально.

– Картонка не обманет ЦРУ, – предупредил Тони.

– А я и не пытаюсь обманывать ЦРУ, – ответила она. – Это уже другая проблема.

***

Казалось, никто не знал, что делать, – никаких официальных заявлений в СМИ – хотя наверняка за закрытыми дверями и проходили сотни совещаний. Начальство оказалось в полной заднице – они не могли предпринять никаких действий, причиняющих ущерб Джеймсу Барнсу: если Стив Роджерс и прояснил что-то предельно ясно, так это то, что любые неудобства для Барнса повлекут за собой открытую войну с самым упрямым человеком на планете. Само собой, Щ.И.Т. собирал информацию и прорабатывал варианты, но оказалось довольно непросто выставить Барнса бездушным убийцей, после того как весь мир увидел его на «YouTube», истекающим кровью в костюме Капитана Америки. Тут же было видео с 4 млн просмотров: Гарри Перкинс, храни его Господь, умолял Стива Роджерса взять щит обратно – и Стив Роджерс принял его. Даже если бы они захотели, сейчас было бы трудно от него отречься – если они вообще когда-то этого хотели.

Но, так или иначе, все только и говорили об этом утром Дня Благодарения, разговоры о Барнсе и Роджерсе доминировали даже над обсуждением Парада Мейси. Шар Капитана Америки все еще занимал почетное место – сразу за шаром Железного Человека и перед шаром Санты, – но теперь несколько человек в толпе держали плакаты с лицом Барнса. Красивый парень Баки Барнс всегда был одной из популярных исторических персон, эдакий Джон Леннон Ревущих Коммандос – предмет бесконечного восхищения в хрониках и влюбленности школьниц. И теперь, каким-то невероятным, необъяснимым образом, он вернулся. 

Наташа сварила кофе и, устроившись на клетчатом диване, посмотрела парочку интервью с парада, где гости в кепках и перчатках возбужденно лепетали о вероятности подобного, а на заднем плане играл духовой оркестр.

– Можно ли поверить, что Джеймс Барнс был все это время жив! Невероятно, что они с Капитаном Америкой пронесли свою дружбу через все эти годы! Если бы ты могла перенестись на девяносто лет вперед и взять с собой только одного человека, кто бы это был?

– О, Боже мой, Ал, даже не спрашивай, думаю, я должна назвать тут мужа, да? Майка. Майк, я люблю тебя...

– Выключи это дерьмо, – попросил Стив.


End file.
